


Whatever We Are

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: It's hard because Stan isn't quite sure what he is to Kyle. Is it just sex? Is it more? Does Kyle maybe wanna make it more official soon? Stan doesn't know. He knows he loves Kyle and he'd pretty much do whatever Kyle wants. But for now, he's just enjoying the intimacy.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: South Park Mpreg Discord Secret Santa





	Whatever We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift for Matt on discord. I hope you love it and I hope I did okay, since this is my first time writing Style as the main pairing. Merry Christmas <3

Stan lounges in bed lazily. Well, it's Kyle's bed, not his but he's always found it more comfortable. Even when they were kids having sleepovers, and now, where they're using it for… less than innocent activities. He didn't expect to start sleeping with his childhood best friend, but it is fitting. Nobody knows him like Kyle does, and Stan's always kinda had a thing for him. He just didn't realise Kyle reciprocated, or even liked dudes for that matter.

Stan himself is quietly bi. He's comfortable with his sexuality and masculinity, but he's from a small mountain town. It's kind of easier to just keep it to himself for now. People just assume he's straight because he plays football and presents as masculine. He thinks he'll probably work on coming out when he's done with high school. Unless he finds a reason to… like Kyle.

It's hard because Stan isn't quite sure what he is to Kyle. Is it just sex? Is it more? Does Kyle maybe wanna make it more official soon? Stan doesn't know. He knows he loves Kyle and he'd pretty much do whatever Kyle wants. But for now, he's just enjoying the intimacy. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kyle asks him, from where he lies next to Stan. Both basking in post coital bliss. 

"Uh… my physical for the team" Stan lies. It's not true obviously, he's thinking about Kyle. He's always thinking about Kyle. 

"You worried you won't pass or something?" Kyle wonders. 

"Well… not really. I did gain a bit of weight though" Stan admits, feeling himself blush even though he knows Kyle has already seen him naked and has never complained. 

"Where?" Kyle asks with a laugh "you seem pretty fit to me?"

"My stomach" Stan says, "it's okay I'm sure I'll work it off playing football."

"You're fine, I think you look amazing," Kyle says with a smirk.

"Do you now?" Stan says, rolling over to face his partner "wanna show me?"

"Always" Kyle says, leaning in for the kiss.

—

Stan is a little nervous for his appointment but only in the way you might get nervous over something routine. There's a small possibility things could go wrong, but deep down you know it'll go how you want it too. Just regular nerves, he fully expects to pass and be cleared just as he does every year. Kyle texts him as he waits boredly in the lobby. 

_ Given the all clear yet? _

_ Dude the appointment hasn't even started yet. _

Stan replies, laughing a little at Kyle's faith in a doctor's office to run on time. 

_ Weak man, doctors always take forever.  _

_ I think they're running late. Annoying since I'm not actually sick. _

_ It's just a dumb formality.  _

Stan thinks about what he should say next. He knows what he wants to say, but he's not sure if he's revealing too much. He goes for broke anyway.

_ Miss you. _

He exhales nervously as he waits for Kyle's reply. He doesn't think Kyle would be mean and totally crush his heart but it would still hurt to be brushed off.

_ Miss you too man. Come over after, my parents aren't home… ;) _

Stan smiles at his phone, hell yeah he's coming over after this bullshit. 

"Stan Marsh?" The doctor calls, interrupting Stan's daydreams of his not-boyfriend. 

_ I will for sure. Brb doctor called me. _

_ Have fun lol :P  _

Stan pockets his phone and follows the doctor down the hall. 

The appointment begins as any other would. She takes all his basic measurements, a blood test, blood pressure, all that stuff. Stan tells her he feels fine and answers some basic questions. She says she's happy to declare Stan fit but first has to check his blood results. She sends him home, telling him she'll call with his results. 

He doesn't expect her to call him back so soon. He's halfway to Kyle's place when she drops it on him.

"Your pregnancy test came up positive," she tells him. Stan's heart drops into his stomach. 

"What?" He stammers, unable to form sentences. 

"You're pregnant Stan" she says "I can't clear you to play football, I'm sorry." 

"No way" Stan replies "there must be a mistake."

"I'm afraid not" she says "if you need to book another appointment feel free to."

"D-do you have to tell the school? My parents?" Stan panics.

"I don't have to disclose why I'm not clearing you. Telling your parents is down to you" she explains to him.

"Thanks, I guess" he says dumbly, staring at his windshield wipers.

"If you need any more help and resources, please call me Stan" she says, sounding genuinely concerned. 

"I need some time to think about this," he admits honestly. 

"Okay Stan, good luck" she replies. 

"Bye" he says before hanging up. 

_ Change of plans. My dad wants me home. _

He lies in his text to Kyle. He can't possibly face him right now. 

—

Stan doesn't know what to do. He hadn't expected the appointment to reveal that he is pregnant. He hasn't even felt pregnant, really the only clue being a tiny bit of weight gain and since he hadn't been playing football he'd just assumed that was why. He hasn't felt sick, or extra tired or weird or unlike himself. He's just felt like a regular teenage boy, enjoying whatever his relationship with Kyle is. He doesn't know if he would even have realised if he hadn't had to have that physical. That's worrying, would he just not know till his belly got big? Would he be one of those people who didn't even know they were pregnant? He can't get into the what if. Because he is pregnant. Whether he likes it or not, this is happening to him and he needs to take control back over his life and make a decision.

His immediate gut feeling is fear, followed by a panicked  _ this can't be happening  _ mantra repeating in his head. But also… Stan is kinda sentimental. A baby is a little person. Part him and part Kyle and though he doesn't feel ready for one in the slightest… The idea of just getting rid of one doesn't sit right with him. Stan's always been like this, attached and loving with a big heart. He loves Kyle, he wants to adopt every dog he sees and he feels attachment to a baby that's barely even an embryo yet. It's just who he is. He knows he's going to look into Kyle's eyes and know he wants to keep the baby. The baby is half Kyle and made by two people who love each other a ton. He just has to work out how to tell Kyle. He has to tell Kyle in a way that won't totally freak him out, then he can tell everyone else. One thing at a time.

He makes an exception for one person though, his own mom. She's the only person he trusts to give him advice at a time like this. The only person he trusts to still love him no matter what. 

"What's the matter?" She asks him after he'd asked if they could talk in hushed tones.

"I can't play football this season" he tells her, not really knowing how to start this conversation. 

"Why not? If it's cause you don't want to, you don't have to, okay? Don't worry about your dad" she says, attempting to reassure him.

"It's not that it's… I wasn't cleared by the doctor" Stan admits.

"Why? What's wrong?" She says, sounding worried. He knows he has to come clean now or she'll think he's sick.

"I… um… she said I'm pregnant" he says, staring at the floor. 

"You're what?" She frowns, like he'd just uttered a phrase in a foreign language. 

"I'm pregnant" Stan repeats "I had no idea but… I am."

"Do you even have a partner?" She asks him, still clearly confused. 

"Uh, yeah… we're not like… official but…"

"Who?" She presses "why didn't you tell me? Stan… I know your dad is hopeless at this stuff but I would've bought you condoms or something."

"We used condoms," Stan sighs. "one must've broke."

"Stan," she sighs, "what are you going to do?"

"I just… I know I'm going to want to keep them. If I got rid of them I just… I couldn't sleep at night" Stan tries to explain "it's just… me and the dad aren't officially together and the school doesn't even know I like guys and just…"

"Know that doesn't matter to me" she tells him "who you love, I mean. I love you no matter what." 

"Thanks" Stan says, feeling relieved to have all this information out and her still willing to hear him out. 

"So are you and the dad just… friends with benefits or something?" She asks. Stan cringes a little internally hearing those words come out of his mothers mouth. 

"Yes. It's more complicated than that. It's someone I've been friends with for a long time… someone I couldn't bear to lose" he admits sadly. 

"Oh" she replies "so it's Kyle?"

"How did you know?" He asks her.

"Mothers know" she says "plus you've been in love with him since elementary school."

"Am I that obvious?" He asks. 

"You are, sorry" she says with an affectionate smile.

"So what do I do?" He frowns, how does he go about delivering this huge, life changing news. 

"If your heart is saying keep the baby, then you need to follow it. It's going to be hard but I'll be there for you to help you through" she tells him "but Kyle has a right to know. You need to tell him. I'm sure he'll be scared and worried but I don't think you'll lose him. And if you do? Well then maybe he isn't the person you thought he was."

"You're right" Stan groans "how am I going to tell him?"

"That I can't tell you" she replies "you'll need to keep following your heart."

—

Stan being off the team is a huge point of gossip. He had to admit what was going on to the football coach in private, luckily he was respectful of Stan's decision even if he thought Stan was throwing away his youth. 

But the student body wants to know why, so rumors are swirling. Stan's heard all sorts of things, like that he has an STD, that he slept with the coach (ew), that he has a rare disease and, of course, that he's pregnant. Stan doesn't like any of those options and is doing his best to ignore them. He knows it's not going to last forever and that Kyle is catching on. Stan lied and said that he decided against playing football because he wanted to focus on his studies. Kyle didn't believe him but also didn't push the issue. Stan appreciates Kyle's willingness to give him space. 

He knows he can't keep putting it off though. Kyle is worried and growing suspicious. Stan can't keep hiding from him, especially if he hopes that Kyle will step up and want to be a father to their baby. He hopes Kyle will, that he is the person Stan thinks he is but he still has niggling doubt. Worry that Kyle will suddenly turn on him or blame him. Worry that everything they have will be shattered so suddenly. 

He decides he has to tell Kyle the next time they hang out. This happens to be at Kyle's house and Stan is nervous as fuck. Kyle could yell at him and kick him out. What if Kyle got so mad he told everyone out of spite? He could just ruin Stan's life for the fun of it if he wanted. But he can't lie anymore.

"You're so quiet man, what's up?" Kyle asks, a Terrence and Philip movie playing in the background. Normally they'd be having sex by now but Stan knows he can't let himself distracted. 

"It's just… I have to talk to you about something" Stan admits.

"Is this about you quitting football? Cause whatever it is, just be honest with me" Kyle tries to reassure him.

"Sort of… you're right. I wasn't totally honest with you about why I quit" he admits.

"As long as the rumors of you sleeping with the coach aren't true" Kyle tries to joke, but it's lost on Stan.

"No they aren't" he tells Kyle seriously. 

"Well, I'm sure your reason is good and justified. I support you, man" Kyle encourages him.

"Well it's just… at my physical it came back that… I'm… well it came back that I'm pregnant" Stan struggles to spit out.

"What?" Kyle looks at him wide eyed. 

"I'm sorry man I had no idea… I didn't feel sick or anything. I wasn't expecting it or wanting it-" Stan rambles before Kyle cuts in.

"Hey, calm down Stan. I know you didn't get pregnant on purpose… it's not like I didn't help" he says. 

"Yeah… you're right I suppose" Stan replies, taking a minute to breathe. 

"It's just… a lot. I just… do you know what you want to do about it?" Kyle asks awkwardly, not wanting to lean one way or the other.

"I'm keeping the baby" Stan says firmly "I already feel pretty attached to them and like… they're part me and part you and I love you so-"

"You love me?" Kyle interrupts, surprised. 

"I… uh, yeah" Stan stammers dumbly.

"I thought… I thought you didn't want to commit to me" Kyle says self consciously.

"I thought  _ you  _ didn't want to commit to  _ me _ " Stan repeats, surprised. 

"No I… you're my super best friend dude. It's like, even deeper than regular love… I've kind of always loved you" Kyle tells him seriously, affection brimming in his eyes. 

"Same" Stan says breathlessly.

"I mean… I wanna stand by you. Even if there wasn't a baby I'd want to be together but, at least the baby gave us the push to talk to each other" Kyle tells him, taking Stan's hand in his. 

"I… I'd love for us to be together" Stan admits, stunned. 

"We can figure more stuff about the baby out later. I need some time to let it sink in but… I get what you mean. The baby is a part of me and a product of us. I think I'll want to keep them too… once I've had some time to think" Kyle explains to him.

"Take all the time you need" Stan replies as Kyle closes the space between them and silences him with a kiss.

—

Kyle came around, he needed some time to think about how he wanted to handle the situation and needed some time to let the news sink in. But Stan knew he would, knew he'd be supportive and he's glad that he's having an oops baby with someone as loving as Kyle. And now Kyle is officially his boyfriend. It's crazy that it took having an unplanned pregnancy to finally push them to talk about their feelings but Stan is thankful they did. 

People at school were shocked. Apparently they all though Stan gave off straight energy and therefore didn't think he'd date another guy. Some people have made some rude comments but Stan is comfortable in his sexuality and his relationship. Even though he can't play football anymore he doesn't feel that he needs it to identify his masculinity. He and Kyle have a ton of growing up to do in a short amount of time, but they're both willing to do it for the sake of their baby. 

Stan is embracing being pregnant, while the school kind of thinks of him as a joke as a teenager who accidentally got knocked up. But Stan doesn't care. He's happy with the hand he's been dealt and he's determined to enjoy his pregnancy. It's whatever, he doesn't hide it. Wears shirts that show off the small bump that's growing, touches his belly in public, lets Kyle talk to his stomach. It's all part of the experience and honestly, Stan likes it. He feels connected to the baby, abs Kyle, in ways he never never could've imagined before. 

So he holds Kyles hand proudly as he exits the school after a long day. One hand on his belly and the other clasped together with the love of his life. This is all that matters. This is all worth it. 

"Do you want to find out the gender today?" Kyle asks.

"It doesn't matter to me what they are" Stan tells him "so only if you do?" 

"I think a surprise would be fitting, since the baby surprised us in the first place" Kyle suggests. 

"Yeah, I like surprises," Stan says dreamily, unable to wipe the smile off his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
